This invention is directed to an interlocking electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield system for use in an electronic device.
Many electronic devices include various electronic components that emit electromagnetic radiation. To prevent disturbances of the electronic components, EMI shields may be provided in the electronic device. For example, the electronic device components may be placed in a conductive box (e.g., a metallic box) that prevents radiation from escaping the box. As another example, the enclosure in which the electronic components are placed may be coated with a metallic or conductive paint.
Although these solutions for reducing electromagnetic interferences may be effective, they may take up significant space, especially in view of the size of particular electronic components. For example, a lot of space is used to surround a small electrical circuit on all sides with a metallic box. When several electronic components of an electronic device need to be individually shielded, even more space is used to surround each component with individual conductive boxes. There is a need, therefore, for an EMI shielding system that takes up little space while providing sufficient and effective EMI shielding.